Vegeta and Trunks Plays Slender
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: A purple haired boy is dared to play the scarriest game SLENDER MOD what happens whhen the boys flamed hair father gets involved :o ONE SHOT


**This is a one shot… It's about Vegeta and Trunks plays Slender…. If any of you have played that game you know it's FUCKING SCARRY….**

It was a normal night at Capsule Corp.

Bulma was fixing the GR for the millionth time.

Vegeta was eating everything in the refrigerator.

Mrs. Briefs was well umm…. being Mrs. Briefs

Mr. Briefs was working on a new invention that'll shot popcorn (Lol =3 episode)

But Trunks was doing something new tonight. His friends at school had told him about a game called Slender.

They told him the background information of Slender Man and how scary he was. Trunks thought it was nothing but a bunch of crap, so his school friends dared him to play

"How dare they, I am Trunks Vegeta Briefs, prince of all Sayains, the prince is not scared of a make believe man called _Slender._" Trunks spat as her rapidly typed on his desktop computer.

_**Download Slender MOD the scariest Slender game….**_

"Scariest game my ass." Trunks mumbled as he clicked the download bar.

_**Are you sure you want to download Slender:MOD**_

"Nooooo I just clicked on it to see if it's ticklish." Trunks said sarcastically as he clicked yes.

**Download 1%…45%…55%…89%**

Trunks groaned as he waited for the computer to download the game

**Download complete.**

"Finally." Trunks complained

He was just about to click start when he remember his friends had told him he had to record the game play and himself.

"Watch I'm going to pass this game." Trunks snickered as he set up the recording thing and audio.

***Shows Trunks in the top right corner* **

"There we go." Trunks said then put on his headphones

"Okay playing Slender because its SUPPOSED to be the SCARIEST game." Trunks said into the mic sarcastically.

He clicked play.

_**Slender**_

…

….

…

….

Play

Options

Extras

Sound

Credits

Trunks clicked on play.

***Cricket noises in the Background***

"Collect eight out of eight pages." Trunks read aloud.

"How is a black and white game scary." Trunks commented.

Trunks press 'F' for his flash light to turn off then presses 'F' again

"That's how I turn it off and on." Trunks noted to himself

He moved the mouse the light gliding from the ground to the trees to the sky.

"That's how you move the flash light." Trunks added then began moving the arrow keys

"How am I suppose to know which way to go." Trunks commented as he continued to press the arrow keys.

"There's a tree." Trunks observed as he kept moving toward the tree.

He looked around and found a note. He clicked on it.

"NO NO NO N NO." Trunks read

***Scary beat starts playing***

"Holy shit!" Trunks shouted as he slightly jumped out his chair.

"Oh just the music." Trunks said in relief as he kept moving trying to keep it cool.

He turned his figure around and started walking and notice sand.

"Am I on the beach or something." Trunks asked.

He kept walking and then noticed a railroad track.

"I guess I could follow this." Trunks stated and followed the tracks.

He move the arrow keys so his character followed the railroad to what look like a train station.

"How do I get up here." Trunks questioned as he went down some more and found a slope he could walk on.

"There we go." Trunks said as he looked around for a note.

"There it is." Trunks pointed out as he walked toward the wall.

"Follows." Trunks read as he picked the picked the paper up.

Trunks looked around and saw nothing.

"Yea Slendy, show your face around here and I'll blast you with a Ki ball." Trunks teased as he went back to the rail road tracks.

He Kept walking till he turned around and saw Slender about 16 feet away.

"OH SHIT!" Trunks screamed as he pressed shift to run the other direction.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Trunks cursed rapidly as his avatar was breathing hard.

"What the hell I can run around the world a thousand times before I run out of breath and you can even run 10 feet." Trunks said scolding his avatar.

Once his avatar caught it's breath he moves the arrow keys so he/she walks in the woods.

"I'm not afraid of the woods, me and Goten always go in the woods at night." Trunks commeted.

Trunks keeps walking then sees a house that looks broken down (that's what it looks like to me in the game)

"I'll guess I'll go here." Trunks told himself as he walked to the broken down house.

He looked around then saw a note on the back wall.

"Better hurry before he comes." Trunks instructed himself as he walked to the note.

"Look behind you." Trunks read aloud and tuned his avatar around and saw him.

"HOLY HELL!" Trunks yelled as he jumped out of the computer chair and ran in the kitchen.

Trunks screamed all the way the kitchen.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" Trunks shouted and jumped on Vegeta which caused him to fumble over since he was caught off guard.

"What the Hell is you problem boy." Vegeta growled as he pushed Trunks off of him.

"Oh my Kami dad, he's going to kill me." Trunks stated as he grabbed onto his father's leg.

"Who's going to kill you boy." Vegeta asked slightly concernedly as he tried to sense an unfamiliar power level.

"Slen….d….. er." Trunks chocked out.

"Who the hell is Slender." Vegeta asked pushing Trunks off of him.

"Come with me I'll show you." Trunks insisted as he pulled his father to the computer room.

Trunks moved the mouse so the screen would go back to the game

_**Do you want to play again**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

The screen read.

Trunks clicked yes.

"Slender is a game, naïve boy it's fake." Vegeta spat.

"No dad its scary as hell." Trunks countered.

"Boy have you been there." Vegeta asked.

Trunks ignored the comment.

"If you think you _so_ tuff then why don't you play." Trunks asked cockily.

"Whatever boy just to prove to you that the Prince of all Sayains isn't afraid of nothing." Vegeta mumbled and moved his avatar to follow the rail road tracks

"Dad." Trunks said.

"What boy." Vegeta hissed as he kept following the tracks.

"If I'm your son wouldn't that mean _I'M _the prince and _YOU _are the king." Trunks asked.

"Doesn't matter boy." Vegeta answered as he walked up the train station.

He turned his avatar around.

"What's that paper thing." Vegeta asked as he walked towards the note.

"Go to and then click on it, oh and before you click on it read it." Trunks instructed.

Vegeta did so.

"Follows." Vegeta read aloud then looked at Trunks.

"What the hell does that mean." Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Just clicked the paper." Trunks instructed.

Vegeta did so then the music started playing.

Trunks slightly jumped out of his seat.

"Scarred boy?" Vegeta asked with a smirk as he continued to move his avatar.

"NO!" Trunks shouted.

"What do I do now boy." Vegeta asked as he walked down the beach.

"Find seven more notes before he kills you." Trunks stated.

"Sounds easy." Vegeta replied as he walked in the water.

"Look there's a tree." Trunks observed.

"I can see boy." Vegeta barked as he walked to the tree.

"Can he come out in the water." Trunks asked.

"I don't know." Vegeta answered as he looked around the tree for another note.

"Found it." Trunks pointed out.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NO." Vegeta read aloud then clicked on the note.

"Six more to go." Trunks stated.

"I can count too boy." Vegeta commented.

"Witch way do I go now?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

Vegeta decided to walk towards the trees.

…**.**

…**.**

… **(Keeps walking)**

"Hey dad, do you see that light." Trunks asked.

"Yea." Vegeta responded and walked towards it.

…**..**

…**..**

… **(Keeps walking)**

"It's a bathroom." Trunks observed.

Vegeta walked and looked on the walls for a note.

"Be careful." Trunks said as he closed one of his eyes and kept the other one cracked.

Vegeta made a quick turn and no one was there.

Trunks sighed in relief.

Vegeta kept looking and food another note.

"Best friends." Vegeta read then looked at the picture, it was Slender Man holding a little girls hand.

"Yes!" Trunks cheered.

Vegeta turned around and walked out the door.

"Slender should be scared of a Sayain." Vegeta chuckled.

Trunks laughed.

***Slender pops up 20 feet away from Vegeta's avatar***

"SHIT!" Vegeta cursed.

"PRESS SHIFT PRESS SHIFT." Trunks ordered.

Vegeta pressed shift and his avatar was running.

"Look behind you." Trunks insisted.

Vegeta turned around and no one was there.

"That was close." Vegeta chuckled as he walked into the trees.

"Yea." Trunks replied.

Vegeta keeps walking.

***Screen starts to fizzle up* **

"What the hell." Vegeta commented.

***Slender man shoes up in front of him***

"OH SHIT!" The two Sayians yelled as Vegeta turned his character around and sprinted.

***Character runs out of breath***

"What the hell it didn't even run that far and its out of breath." Vegeta complained as he kept walking.

"DAD STOP THE GAME PLEASE!" Trunks shouted.

"Now we are royalty, royalty isn't afraid of anything." Vegeta stated.

***Slender appears in front of the whole screen***

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME VEGETA AND TRUNKS." Slender Man crackled.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The two Sayains yelled.

Vegeta threw a Ki ball at the computer and picked up Trunks and ran out the room.

"MOMMA!" Trunks screamed like a little girl.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked then sipped on her cup of coffee.

Trunks jumped down from Vegeta's arms and ran to his mother.

"Momma it.. It.. It…. Said my name." Trunks chocked.

Bulma looked at Vegeta who was in the corner cradling himself then she grinned.

"Momma can I sleep with you guys tonight." Trunks begged as he began to cry.

"Sure thing baby." Bulma said and picked up her nine-year-old son.

_Oh Vegeta I'll never forget you face. _Bulma thought to herself.

**Later that night.**

"Mom are you sure he's not in here." Trunks asked as he snuggled closer to his mother

"Yes woman are you sure." Vegeta asked as he held his wife tighter.

"Yes I'm sure." Bulma said barely breathing.

_Ha maybe my plan did back fire. _Bulma thought to herself then fell asleep.

_(Bulma hacked the game :p)_


End file.
